


【旬斗RPS】Rain stop, goodbye

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 小栗旬 - Freeform, 生田斗真 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *超短段子，不用看了。





	【旬斗RPS】Rain stop, goodbye

「我想和你做爱。」  
  
很多时候他并不是这样直白的人，大概今天，只有今天，他才这样的不加掩饰。或许是他自己太疲倦，或许是旬太疲倦，总之两个人从见面开始就一副为世情所累的模样。谁说关系太好的朋友反而容易沉默，那关系太好的情人呢？他们背对着抽烟，旬握着他的手，是十指相扣这样亲密暧昧的握法。「好啊。」他听见旬低低地说，然后被男人转过来吻了嘴。  
  
「我想做完。」  
「好。」  
「不想你带套。」  
「好。」  
「是不是我今天说什么你都会说好。」  
「好啊。」  
  
旬用力把他揽进怀里，就像从前还是朋友的时候一样轻轻揉他脑袋，姿势和语气都没有什么不同。「你说什么我都会答应的，斗真。」温柔得他几乎都要相信了。  
  
他突然才意识到，虽然很多时候小栗旬很孩子气，然而终究是一个三十多岁的成熟男人。而生田斗真虽然年逾三十，也尝过诸多世俗人情，骨子里的天真却怎么也摆脱不了。  
  
就像他宁愿相信那句话，也不愿在男人的怀里睁开眼睛。  
  
旬隔着衬衫抚摸他，熟悉又陌生的肌肤之亲。他夹紧填满体内的器官，那东西驾轻就熟地给他快乐，轻而易举地找到他的那点，碾过去，顶过去，侵略他，占有他。旬也真的没有带套，高潮时斗真拽住了他，让种子撒进自己体内。  
  
他得到了他想要的，本应该是笑了。他仰视着旬的脸，试图看清楚男人的表情，视线却被淹没在高潮过后的余韵里。心脏好像被什么东西塞住了，涨涨满满的难受。他发不出声音，而旬却低下头，叹息一般的吻落了下来。  
  
「斗真，别哭。」  
  
下雨了。  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
